gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Price Tag
Price Tag is a song from Jessie J ft. B.o.B. It is sung by Penny, Charlotte and Dj in Crazy. Lyrics: Penny: Seems like everybody's got a price I wonder how they sleep at night When the sale comes first And the truth comes second Just stop for a minute and Smile Charlotte: Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious You got your shades on your eyes And your heels so high That you can't even have a good Time Penny: Everybody look to their left (Jade: Yeah!) Charlotte: Everybody look to their right (Jade: Ha!) Penny: Can you feel that (Jade: Yeah!) Charlotte: Well pay them with love tonight Penny and Charlotte: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Penny and Charlotte: Ain't about the (Jade: Ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Aint about the (Jade: Yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Charlotte: (Jade: Okay!) We need to take it back in time When music made us all unite And it wasn't low blows and video hoes Am I the only one gettin' Tired? Penny: Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness Can we all slow down and enjoy right now Guarantee we'll be feelin All right Charlotte: Everybody look to their left (Jade: Yeah) Penny: Everybody look to their right (Jade: Ha) Charlotte: Can you feel that (Jade: Yeah) Penny: Well pay them with love tonight Penny and Charlotte: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Penny and Charlotte: Ain't about the (Jade: Ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Aint about the (Jade: Yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Dj: Yeah yeah Well, keep the price tag And take the cash back Just give me six streams and a half stack And you can keep the cars Leave me the garage And all I Yes all I need are keys and guitars And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to mars Yes we leaving across these undefinable odds Its like this man, you can't put a price on life We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night So we ain't gon' stumble and fall never Waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh So we gon' keep everyone moving their feet So bring back the beat and then everyone sing It's not about Penny and Charlotte: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Penny and Charlotte: Ain't about the (Jade: Ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Aint about the (Jade: Yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Penny and Charlotte with Dj: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Penny and Charlotte: Ain't about the (Jade and Dj: Ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (Jade and Dj: Yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Penny: Yeah yeah, oo-oooh Charlotte: Forget about the price tag Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by Penny Lefebvre Category:Songs sung by Charlotte Scott Category:Songs sung by Dj Pierce